Imaginary Nightmare
by Bella and Jacob fan 423
Summary: Bella was a normal 5 year old girl who had an imaginary boyfriend. Later while she is in high school he comes back and he is not what he seems.


**Well, this is a book I'm writing. I just changed the characters names to see if anyone would like it. **

Prologue

When I was younger I always imagined what it would be like if he were real. Now that chance has come, but I haven't thought about him in years! Two questions constantly though my head. Why is he here? Why now? When I discovered the answers to these questions I wish I hadn't. He was not what I thought he was.

**Chapter 1**

**Who is he?**

Beep! Beep! Beep! "What is that noise?" I mumbled. Then I remembered I had to go to school today. I had just moved from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington. I joining school at the start of second semester, right after Christmas break. If I got lucky there would be other new students to share the spotlight, but I never get that lucky.

"Bella, get up, you have to go to school," my father called. Could my life get any worse? My parents just divorced and my dad forced me to move, leaving all my lifelong friends behind. I'm going to be a sophomore this year.

Anyway, I got off my bed and headed to the shower. Shower's always helped my clear my head. When I was done I got dressed in a navy blue shirt and some skinny jeans.

At the bottom of the stairs my dad was waiting for me. "Come on, you have to have time for a good breakfast before your first day." he said.

"I'm just going to have some toast." I told him. I walked over to the kitchen and made my toast. As I was heading out the door. I heard some laughter. This laughter sounded familiar, yet twisted somehow. "Did you hear that?" I asked my dad.

"Here what?" he asked.

"Nothing, I must be imaging things." I told him. I walked out of the house and got into my beat up old Chevy truck. I really like classics.

As I pulled up to the school I located the office easily. I headed to the lady in the office. "Hello, I'm here to pick up my schedule. My name is Isabella Swan."

"Oh, here you go." she handed me my schedule. I headed out of the office and into the now nearly full parking lot. I looked around and noticed all the other cars were mostly newer and mine stuck out like a green thumb, or in my case red.

I took another look around and then looked at my schedule. I had social studies first. At least it was something I was gook at. When I located where the classroom was I headed there. As I walked past people took one glance at me. I knew I wasn't much to look at. Before I knew it my class was right in front of me.

I walked in and introduced myself to the teacher. He told me were to sit and I took my seat right as the other students started filing in. Throughout the class I was incredible board. I had learned this lesson a thousand times a thousand different ways! I tried to look like I was interested, but nothing helped.

My next class was science. It wasn't my worst class, but it wasn't my favorite either. I hated it when we had to direct things or examine them, even if it was on the computer. Unfortunately, we were directing them today.

I was glad when the bell rang to dismiss us. The shrieks of the girls as the brought out the frogs and the way the boys were laughing at the girls. As I walked out of the classroom I looked down at my schedule. "Aaaaaa!" I screamed in my head. There was no way my two least favorite and worst classes were not only next to each other in periods, but they were next door to each other. There was no way I could ditch now! Grudgingly, I entered the classroom. The teacher, Mr. Mutt, noticed my arrival and stood up from his desk.

"Oh, so you're the new student! Well take that seat there, nobody sits there and everywhere else is full," he pointed towards a desk in the front. As he was talking some students came in and took there places.

As I was waiting for class to start so I could get it over with a boy came up to my table and took the seat next to me. I was puzzled. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed that he wasn't suppose to be there. Nobody seemed to relies it. "Ok class today we are working on," I couldn't catch the last part because I felt the eyes of my 'partner' on me.

I looked at him and whispered, "Why are you starring at me?" That was when I recognized my big mistake.

"Miss Swan, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Mutt asked.

"No, Mr. Mutt there isn't a problem," I said sweetly.

"Well then, please try to pay a little more attention," he asked me. After that I heard some muffled laughter. I took a quick glance at the boy sitting next to me and then turned my head towards the teacher, but instead of listening I was off in my thoughts trying to figure out why that boy was starring at me.

He seemed very familiar. Like a long lost friend or relative. Nothing made since. Class seemed to stretch out forever. It eventually had an end and the bell rang for lunch. I saw the boy stand up and I decided to follow him and figure out what his problem was during class. I packed up my things and headed out. He was standing by the door as if he was waiting for me. "Hello, I didn't get the chance to formally introduce myself, my name is Edward."

"Ok? Why were you starring at me throughout Math?"

"That, nothing really." Edward brushed off. He knew I would ask again but he quickly said goodbye and turned the corner. I started following him but he was gone.

"Um, hello." I turned around and saw a girl. She was a small girl. She had short hair sticking in every direction that was a strange brownish black. With bright blue eyes. In comparison my shoulder length brown hair and pale greenish blue eyes. "I was wondering If I could sit with you at lunch? You look kind of lonely and I don't have very many friends." the girl said. I was stunned. Normally I had to look for friends, they don't go looking for me. All I could muster was a nod. "Oh, how silly of me my name is Alice, what's yours?"

"Um, my name is Bella."

After lunch Alice and I walked to Language Arts, we both had the same class. The day went the same as any other school.

When the final bell rang I ran out the door as fast as I could my truck and was still stopped by the traffic you get when 2,000 kids trying to get away from the school as fast as possible. Patently I waited my turn but turned up my pace as soon as I hit the free road.

At my house I walked straight into my room. The morning had been so busy I was very tiered. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. I started having one of those weird dreams/flashbacks things. It wasn't in my point of view. I was standing by a younger version of myself in front of us was a boy. I couldn't believe my eyes as my younger self reached out to touch the boy and her hand went right through.

I woke up in a could sweat, checking the clock I noticed it was five minutes until midnight. Shacking my head I remembered what I had seen. That boy, I knew him. It was Jeremiah. My imaginary boyfriend from when I was five years old.

**Tell me if you liked it. Please review. **


End file.
